


A Silent Prayer

by xxFuyukaina_Bakaxx (FindingSchmomo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/xxFuyukaina_Bakaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot centered around Italy and Germany during world war II. With the trauma of war surrounding Italy he copes through prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Prayer

__

_God of mercy,_

* * *

"Please, please don't hurt him" The young man cried as tears fell from his red stinging eyes. His red hair was dull and plastered to his head from the pelting rain. His body was soaked to the bone and trembling from the cold. His clothes clung to his skinny frame though they were ripped and dirtied with blood and mud. His skin was marred with bruises and cuts, the rest wrapped in blood stained gauze. He was on his knees begging and pleading, not for his life, but for another's.

"You expect us to do nothing to the one unleashing inhuman evil upon this earth?" The blond standing in front of him spat. His dark green eyes were narrowed but not towards the man pleading. They were instead on the broken man behind him. He was also blond and looked much worse than the man shielding him. His clothes hung off him in ripped rags, his skin bloody with wounds still open and bleeding. His face was expressionless as he watched the red haired man intently.

"Damn it, brother! Do no waste time on that bastard!" An angry voice shouted. It was from a man that looked the mirror image of the one on his knees. He grabbed his brother, dragging him kicking and screaming from the scene. "Let the allies handle the bastard's fate. It has nothing to do with us". The one being dragged shook his head fiercely trying to crawl back to the others pitifully. With an outstretched hand he cried desperately.

"Germany! Ludwig! Ludwig!" More tears streamed down his face as he was relentlessly dragged away. The broken man, Ludwig, continued to watch him expressionlessly. His piercing blue eyes were swimming with sorrow and loss. The gaze was soon wrenched away when one of the other men standing, the only one with glasses, kicked the man in the chest for not listening. The red haired man flinched and let himself be dragged away, becoming limp.

* * *

__

_You know the secrets of all human hearts,_

* * *

"Ve! Ludwig! I'm tired." Feliciano whined as he stumbled along behind the German. His feet dragged along the dirt road, making scraping noises and bringing dirt particles up into the air. He coughed slightly but didn't stop.

"Italy we have to keep moving in order to reach Berlin by next week." Germany reasoned not slowing his light jog. His green uniform jacket was tied around his waist and his chest was clad only in his black tank top. His hat shielded him from the bright sun even though it made his head slightly sweaty. He froze when he heard a pained cry followed by a thud and whimper. He whirled around to find the Italian sprawled on the floor, panting heavily and coughing horribly when he inhaled the dirt. "Feliciano!"

"L-Ludwig" The red head was close to tears as he shakily got up, his whole figure trembling from exhaustion. "I can't anymore." He pleaded in desperation. Finally, the German took in the state his friend was in. Italy's bright red hair was darker where it was plastered to his face and neck from sweat. His face was red and his brown eyes teary. He was panting heavily and his chest was heaving from the effort. His legs were trembling and his knee was now bleeding from his fall. Ludwig suddenly felt guilty for pushing the Italian so much.

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. Feliciano smiled warmly hugging the German in gratitude. Ludwig noticed it wasn't as enthusiastic as usual; he really was tired. "There is a clearing coming up. We can camp there for the night." Feliciano nodded and determinedly limped up the dirt trail. Ludwig didn't run ahead like usual; he stayed beside him in case he stumbled once more. Feliciano was grateful for that.

The clearing soon came into view and Ludwig set up camp meticulously. Afterwards, Germany sat and tended to the Italian's wound. He frowned as he found that it was much deeper then he originally thought. "Did you cut yourself on rock?" he asked rubbing the disinfectant on the wound. Italy flinched before shaking his head, his curl bobbing cutely. The German was afraid of that. This war was taking its toll on the both of them. They were getting hurt more easily and it was taking longer to heal. He sighed as he wrapped the wound neatly with some gauze.

"Ve! Ludwig! You have to kiss it better!" Feliciano reasoned with a pout on his face. Germany's cheeks tinted a light pink before acquiescing. He pressed his lips lightly to the wounded knee before standing up. Feliciano grinned up at him happily as he flexed his knee experimentally. The moment was ruined as they heard guns firing in the distance. Feliciano flinched and he looked down with a frown he wore more often.

"When will the war end?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Feli." Ludwig sighed, sitting down beside him.

* * *

__

_For you know who is just and you forgive the repentant sinner._

* * *

Feliciano coughed, his weak form shaking from the effort. His whole body seemed to be covered in bloody bandages. He felt weak and sick but prevailed anyhow. He walked quietly behind the German as they continued their journey to Berlin. They walked silently; the two nations were too exhausted to talk. Even the chatty Italian fell silent.

Italy looked up at the site of smoke billowing in the distance. He brushed it off as gunfire from some battle. Germany seemed to tense but didn't say anything. A fence soon rose alongside them as they continued and Feliciano stared at it in confusion. Germany refused to look up from the ground as his step quickened. He seemed to be clutching his chest, right where his heart was. They were soon met with an atrocious smell and Italy could no longer ignore his curiosity. He coughed once more and held his nose his eyes tearing from the putrid odor. "L-Ludwig, what is that smell? What is that place?" He asked.

Germany stopped hand fisting and unfisting by his side, the other clenched at his chest. "It's nothing Italy" He murmured starting to walk again. Feliciano frowned curiosity unquenched.

"Ludwig! Please te-," the Italian was silenced when the blond whirled around to face him. His eyes were shaded by his hat and his voice was filled with anger.

"It's nothing Italy!" He screamed, breathing heavily. The hand clenching his chest was white with the strain. Feliciano trembled, eyes wide in shock as he took a step back. Germany turned away from him and continued up the trail in a run. Italy stood there giving one last look at the fenced area. A fading sign read 'Auschwitz'. He wiped at his teary eyes before quickly following after his best friend.

* * *

__

_Hear my prayer in the midst of destruction;_

* * *

Feliciano hugged himself close, whimpering pitifully. His ears rang with the booming sounds of explosions and cries. Tears streamed from his eyes as he cried silently in the dark room. Germany said they would be safe in Berlin, said everything was going to be alright. He was wrong though. Horribly wrong. He whimpered when he heard another explosion outside and more cries for help. He also heard wails of torment.

Where was Ludwig? Why hadn't he returned? He was too weak to venture out and help the people! Though the German tried to act strong it was painfully obvious how weak he was becoming, weaker than Italy himself. Ludwig had shoved him into the basement ordering him to stay there and to be safe. That he'd be back soon. Feliciano shivered and longed for the feel of the others warm body as he hugged him close. Another whimper escaped him as he heard a louder boom that shook the walls.

Once the shaking subsided he stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out his silver rosary. It was beautifully decorated and shined in the dim lighting of the dark basement. He held it close rubbing his thumb against the cross as he tried to even his breathing. Saying the rosary always made him feel better when he was alone and afraid. With a deep breath he placed his fingers on the first bead. Before he could begin, another bomb crashed and shook the walls and he wailed in fright, clinging to the necklace. As the movement subsided he found that the appropriate prayer eluded him.

Still clutching onto the rosary for dear life, he began reciting the first prayer that came into his mind. He remembered when the Pope had first taught him it when he had given him the very rosary he now clutched. "G-God of mercy," He whispered with a shaky breath. His eyes were clenched shut and his breathing irregular. "You know t-the secrets of all-" He stopped when there was another explosion but quickly continued, "of all human hearts."

He felt his heartbeat evening slowly but he kept his eyes closed shut. "For you know who is just and you forgive the repentant sinner." He felt his body relaxing slightly letting his back lean against the cold wall. "Hear my prayer in the midst of destruction;" Another bomb smashed and he ignored it, concentrating on his prayer. "Give me patience and hope." His breathing was regaining normality, his heartbeat evening out and his face calm. Another bomb, though this one farther away, hit the ground.

"So that under my protection and with you as my guide," The explosions were getting less frequent as he spoke the reassuring words to himself. "I may one day be reunited with my family and friends," He thought briefly of his brother, he had not seen him in years. His heart clenched at the thought. His mind quickly shook the thought away focusing on the German who was still missing. He hoped he was ok and kept the image of him in his mind as he continued his prayer.

"In peace, tranquility, and love." He took a deep breath in order to finish the prayer. "Grant this," He paused when the door creaked open. He opened his eyes and smiled when the beaten form of Germany came in. He walked toward him quietly, trying to hide his limp. "Through Christ our Lord." He finished the prayer as Ludwig sat beside him.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He whispered as the Italian leaned against him tiredly.

"It's ok." The redhead murmured before kissing the rosary lightly. Another bomb fell, though it was merely a muffled explosion from where they were. "Will you do the rosary with me?" He asked quietly, looking up at the German only to find him asleep. He smiled weakly at how battered the blond looked. His hair was down and matted with mud. His face was dirty and bloody like his ripped clothing. Feliciano leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the German's cheek before deciding he would recite the rosary for the both of them.

* * *

__

_Give me patience and hope,_

____

_so that under your protection and with you as my guide,_

* * *

"Feliciano, I'm sorry," Germany murmured brokenly as he held him close. The Italian's eyes widened in shock at being hugged by the normally stoic nation before hugging back instinctively. It hurt to do so though. His bandaged hands ached with the effort and they trembled. Germany could barely hold himself up as he leaned into the Italian's embrace.

"For what?" Feliciano murmured quietly, burrowing into the taller mans chest.

"For bringing you into all this." Ludwig explained. "I'm so sorry" His voice shook. Feliciano pulled away as fear began to prickle his skin. He blinked up at the German asking silently what was wrong. "It's over Italy. I've lost." Italy's eyes widened the fear crashed into him and he trembled. He could hear the rain hammering against the walls of the crumbling building. Soon they would be forced to leave the relative sanctuary and confront the allies.

"What's g-going to happen to y-you?" He asked fearfully. The German looked away his eyes shaded by his dull blond hair.

"I don't know Feli."

* * *

__

_I may one day be reunited with my family and friends_

____

_in peace, tranquility, and love._

* * *

Feliciano held Lovino's hand tightly as they sat at the long table with the Allies glaring at them. Ludwig and his brother Gilbert sat a little farther away. Kiku was still in the infirmary for radiation poisoning and therefore was absent from this meeting. The two pairs of brothers waited with dread for the decisions. All of the Allies gazes were cold toward them, though France who himself was badly wounded gave Feliciano a sympathetic look before turning away.

"Italy." America spoke officially with no hint of sympathy. The Italian brothers looked at him fearfully. "You are to pay us heavy fines for the war you helped cause." Romano let out a silent sigh of relief and nodded obediently. Feliciano was still tense, his gaze flickering to the German brothers.

"Germany" America continued his gaze harder now as he turned to the blond. "For the evil you have committed, you and your brother shall be separated." Germany eyes widened and Prussia stood up angrily before he was forced back down. "Germany, England and I will have domain over you while Russia gets control over Prussia." The Russian sent a cold smirk to the albino who shivered horribly. They were dismissed and Germany barely had a chance to say goodbye to his brother. Russia was already dragging him away and the albino was too weak to fight him off.

Italy wrapped his arms around Ludwig bringing him close. Germany responded in turn burrowing his head in the smaller mans shoulder as he trembled. Feliciano said nothing as he held the blond nation, running his fingers down his back in reassuring circles. Romano didn't stop them and instead left the room to give them some privacy. "Mein Bruder..." Germany whispered his grip on the Italian tightening as if he too would be wrenched from him.

"Dio abbia pieta" He responded softly saying a silent prayer in his mind

* * *

__

_Grant this through Christ our Lord._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mein Bruder: My brother  
> Dio abbia pieta: God have mercy
> 
> My first Hetalia story ever, written a while ago. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
